


Story of Us

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Story of Us, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Sherlock and John have a fight and neither is willing to back down first.Clips and music do not belong to me.Clips belong to BBC's Sherlock.Music is Story of Us by Taylor Swift.Originally Created in January 2012 (Or what I call my Sherlock Craze)





	Story of Us




End file.
